cave_story_moddingfandomcom-20200216-history
Replacing ORGs in Cave Story
To replace the existing .org files in Cave Story with new songs, you must have: * Resource Hacker * A .org file that is compatible with Cave Story (the drum tracks must be in this specific order: Bass01, Snare01, HiClose, HiOpen, Tom01, Per01, Bass01, Bass01). Open Resource Hacker, go to File > Open, and locate the .exe of Cave Story to be modified. Once the executable has loaded, a list of folders will appear. Expand the "ORG" folder to reveal a list of internal track names. To identify the track name, use the internal track name comparison guide. For example, to replace the First Cave theme (Gestation), find VIVI. Then expand the respective song's folder, left-click on "1041" to highlight it, right-click on "1041," and select "Replace Resource...." Select "Open file with new resource..." and open the Cave Story-compatible .org file. In the "Resource Type" field, enter in "ORG" (case sensitive). In the "Resource Name" field, enter in the internal track name (also case sensitive). Leave the "Resource Language" field blank. Click on "Replace," and go to File > Save to finalize the changes. A new .exe file with "_original" appended to the original executable name will be created without the changes made to serve as a backup. The .exe file that was modified will now play the .org file that was replaced in-game. Here is a list of the song names: 0000 (none - silence) XXXX 0001 Mischievous Robot WANPAKU Egg Corridor 0002 Safety ANZEN Various homes 0003 (no title) GAMEOVER Game over 0004 Gravity GRAVITY Boss battle 0005 On To Grasstown WEED Grasstown 0006 Meltdown 2 MDOWN2 Sand Zone 0007 Eyes of Flame FIREEYE Major boss battle 0008 Gestation VIVI First Cave, various small rooms 0009 Mimiga Town MURA Mimiga Village 0010 (no title) FANFALE1 Get item 0011 Balrog's Theme GINSUKE Balrog cutscenes 0012 Cemetery CEMETERY Graveyard 0013 Plant PLANT Yamashita Farm 0014 Pulse KODOU Egg No. 00, Waterway Cabin, Arthur's House after Waterway 0015 (no title) FANFALE3 Boss defeated 0016 (no title) FANFALE2 Get life capsule 0017 Tyrant DR Doctor cutscenes 0018 Run! ESCAPE Balcony areas after boss fights 0019 Jenka 1 JENKA Jenka's House, Labyrinth I & H (first two areas) 0020 Labyrinth Fight MAZE Labyrinth M (gaudi eggs) 0021 Access ACCESS Shelter (Kazuma on computer) 0022 Oppression IRONH Core battle 0023 Geothermal GRAND Dark Place, Core, Artery? 0024 Cave Story CURLY Title screen, Plantation 0025 Moonsong OSIDE Outer Wall 0026 Hero's End REQUIEM Bad ending 0027 Scorching Back WANPAK2 Egg Corridor? 0028 Quiet QUIET Mimiga Village and homes after Waterway 0029 Last Cave LASTCAVE Last Cave 0030 Balcony BALCONY Balcony 0031 Charge LASTBTL Muscle Doctor battle 0032 Last Battle LASTBTL3 Final battles 0033 The Way Back Home ENDING Credits 0034 Zombie ZONBIE Before Undead Core battle, after Ballos battle 0035 Break Down BDOWN Ending 0036 Running Hell HELL Sacred Grounds 0037 Jenka 2 JENKA2 Labyrinth W (main area w/shop, camp) 0038 Living Waterway MARINE Waterway 0039 Seal Chamber BALLOS Before Ballos battle 0040 Toroko's Theme TOROKO Title Screen - Toroko 0041 White Stone Wall WHITE Title Screen - King Category:ORG Maker